Divergent: Poem Style
by EatonDauntlessCake4610
Summary: Scenes from the book, only, they are in poem form from multiple PoVs! So far: The Gray Blur; I'm Alive, I'm Dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Diverauntless4610 here! I just love saying that... should I change my greeting? Hmm, you guys can leave me some suggestions, I guess. Anyway, I had made up this poem while swimming earlier and I didn't want to forget it.**

I walk down the halls and wait by the net,

As I go through the things I want to forget.

I think of my spying of Eric and Max

And their plan for the Abnegation attacks.

I think of Marcus and his stinging belt,

And what he said: "I do this to help!"

Then Lauren speaks up,"You prank Zeke yet?"

I shake my head.

"No, our times haven't intersect."

I look at the giant hole in the ceiling

And what I see,

I'm not sure I should be believing.

It's a small, gray blur,

Very dreary.

I pull the girl out,

She doesn't look weary.

I ask, "What's your name, Stiff?"

She hesitates, then says, "Tris."

I hear, "Make the announcement, Four."

I turn as if leading a tour

"First jumper, Tris!"

As I lead her to the floor,

I touch her back and feel a pringle.

I say, "Welcome to Dauntless,"

And, even if she was Abnegation,

I can't help but wonder

'Is she single?'

**Oh, my glob, who loves poetic Tobias? I know I do! Anyway, which scene do you guys want next, whose PoV? Leave ideas and don't forget to favorite, follow and review!**

**Eatin' pancakes with a pansycake named Eaton,**

** Diverauntles4610.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diverauntless4610 here! I got no suggestions for my greeting to be changed. Or anything regarding anything I said in my last chapter... I mean, come on guys, I thought we were friends! It broke my heart that no one reviewed so far. So please review! And yes, this doesn't really go with the book but I just felt like this is a poem-ish song Tris would write for and about Tobias. And yes, all my work is original!**

I'm Alive, I'm Dead

You say I'm strong

Even when I'm wrong

You make me speak

Such loving words

You make me feel

Like I'm alive

But that can't be right

'Cause I'm dead

You make me feel

Like I can't breathe

You make me feel

Like my heart can't beat

You make me feel

Like I might die

But that's just a lie

'Cause I'm alive

You grab my hand

And look me in the eyes

"You're not dead, you can't be

Because you make me feel alive"

How many words

There was only five

'You make me feel alive'

Then three more words

That's more than two

"I love you"

You cupped my cheek

I leaned in for the kiss

When I met your lips

I realised

You're the only one

Who makes me feel

Like this.

**Woo, Poetic Tris this time! And, no, Tris is not dead, it's just a love poem! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review and maybe even PM me! And leave suggestions!**

**Preparing peanut butter pancakes with a pansycake named Pedrad,**

**Diverauntless4610**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, _Diverauntless4610._ I'm sorry guys, but I might not write for awhile. Lately I've been feeling really down and kind of unappreciated, not depressed but I'm not as cheerful as I usually am. I found out that one of my 'friends' went around making fun of me and what makes me sensitive. Then I found out that people _who didn't even know my name _(!) started making fun of me because I admitted I hate hearing, seeing, causing, and being in a fight and because I am Mexican but I don't know Spanish. _Then, _my friend Makayla told me about how she feels like she can really be herself around my but at first (when we weren't friends yet) she just thought I was the preppy, smart girl that would help anyone and do anything. This made me think about how others saw me and I realized that many people take advantage of my kindness. What I came up with is that people see me as an extra. _Oh, you see that girl? She'll help you with anything. Her, over there, yeah, go ask her for a bathroom pass, she always offers hers. If you ask, she will draw you whatever you want for free. Yeah, she is annoying. Just ask her to help you and she might tutor you._ This is basically what everybody but my friends say about me. I'm just a rug for then to step on. Those people at my school don't realized that I do a lot of stuff for the school _and _them. Often, I help clean up the school grounds and classrooms for the next day, picking up their trash. I help the teachers grade their tests and help them open their lockers and help them with their schoolwork. I straighten their desks, rearrange their books, open the doors, staple their packets. If you went to one if the teachers at my school right now, _even my principal, _they would ALL say "she's the girl that, bit by bit, helps this school run." I mean, even my effing PRINCIPAL agrees that I do a lot for the school, even if its small stuff like putting books in the correct spots. And all those students see is the girl they can step on. And, this is the cherry on top, my homeroom/math teacher realized my mood for the past few days _before _my friends did, and offered me his time anytime I needed to talk, even if the conversation was one-sided. I'm tired of putting this... this _fake _happy demeanor on before I walk into school or before I see my friends. I really can't keep this smile on. God, maybe I am depressed. Thank you, my Dauntless Cakes, my Shot Muffins, my little Trees, for listening to my rant, but I think I might go on hiatus for a while. I know I don't really have an excuse buy I will not allow them to treat me like trash, but I am a coward who is scared to do anything. I know people have it harder. I'm sorry, I just need time to think things over. You guys are the best.

Thinking things through and hating herself for this hiatus,

Diverauntless4610.


End file.
